Harrys Dying Wish
by Pointyend
Summary: What if Harry didnt get the cup, but he got the wand? Fail Summary, I know.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters thus far. Oh, And a heads up, everyones kinda not themselves.

I'm not good with writing people personalities.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Would you please listen to me?"

Harry turned to the sound of his loves voice. Ginny stood in front of the door, and was angry.

"Sorry." Harry mumbled.

Ginny sighed and walked over to him. "You need to stop worrying."

"How can I when Voldemort is still out there, after 10 years! Dumbledore gave me this mission, and it's taking longer than it should."

Ginny put her arms around his neck and looked him in the eye.

"You're doing a wonderful job. He's almost finished. Isn't he?"

Harry looked away. "Well...yes, I suppose your right."

Ginny smiled. "Nothing to worry about."

Harry slid his arms around Ginny's waist and smiled back.

"I wish this war would finish, though." Ginny said, her smile fading.

"I know. We're trying."

"Half the world has been destroyed. Outside is hell. I'm glad you got to the elder wand before Voldemort. You repaired your wand, and created headquarters of Dumbledore Phoenix Army!"

"I wish you'd stop calling it that"

"But it sounds so cool!" Ginny giggled. "We don't have an official name"

"It's because we're not official. We're just a group of people fighting for our world." Harry replied.

"Speaking of the world, don't you have an appointment with the American Minister?"

Harry's' mouth dropped open. "Damn! What time is it?"

Ginny kissed him lightly. "What would you do without me? It's not for another hour, but you should get going"

"You're coming with me."

Ginny blinked in shock. "I am?"

"Didn't I mention it?"

"Not once."

Harry smiled as he broke away. "My bad"

Someone knocked on the door and Ginny turned to answer it.

"Remus? What can we do for you?"

Remus Lupin walked in and scanned the room to see if anyone else was there.

"Harry. Thank god. I just got back."

"Please, sit. What happened?"

Remus sat and took the glass of fire whiskey Ginny was offering him.

"The French Minister is dead, Harry. We just missed him. We arrived there, and we saw Draco cast the dark mark from the top window of the Ministers' mansion. We engaged in the group outside."

Remus stopped and took a long draft of his drink.

"He was thrown out the window after we finished with Voldemort's group. The Minister landed at our feet. He was already dead. Voldemort has now taken France."

Harry looked at Ginny with shock.

"I'm sorry, Harry. We couldn't make it in time." Remus mumbled.

"It's alright. He would've taken it anyway. How are you feeling, though?"

"Fine. Why?"

"I'm sorry, but I need you to do something else for me. Is that ok?"

Remus finished his glass and stood up. "Anything"

"Take our best fighters. Get to the American Minister as soon as you can. Tell him i will be there shortly."

"Sure thing." Remus replied as he walked out.

Harry sighed and fell into his chair. Ginny walked over and sat on his lap.

"Its okay, Harry. The Americans will join our side. Their bigger than France." Ginny said as she stroked Harry's hair.

"I hope so."

"Maybe you need some luck?" Ginny said seductively.

Harry stared at her in wonder.

"What--?"

Harry's words never left his mouth. Ginny had covered it with her own. She flicked her hand at the door and it shut. Harry was motionless. They'd been to busy lately to spend any time together. Maybe he should make some more time for Ginny,

He thought as he was unbuttoning her shirt. She gripped his hair and thrusted into him, even though Harry still has his pants on, and Ginny was still wearing her skirt. Ginny broke away and slid to the floor. She unbuttoned Harry's jeans and pulled them down.

"You sure?" Harry asked.

Ginny nodded as she grabbed his briefs and pulled.

Harry was still remembering those glorious minutes as he appeared into the American Ministers office.

"Harry Potter. Welcome. My name is Joe Walsh."

They shook hands.

"This is my...wife, Ginny."

"Beautiful" Joe said as he kissed her hand.

Ginny looked at Harry as Joe bent down and mouthed "Wife?" Harry shrugged.

"So, Harry, what brings you here? Remus said it was important. Something about the wellbeing of earth?"

"Well, yes. You see, Lord Voldemort has just taken France. That means he has Italy, China, and now France. I'm guessing his next move is here.

We need your help. Voldemort's plans are to rid the world of muggles, and to beat mortality. So far, he's halfway to both.

We're fighting, Joe. And we're losing. We need help. We think America can be a big help to England. This isn't just England's war anymore.

It's the worlds. England's in ruins, but that's where the fight shall be. Maybe it will be around the world. World war III. Except it's the magical worlds war.

So please. We need your help. Will you join forces with England, and any other allies we may gain?"

Joe sat down during Harry's speech, his hands joined on the desk.

"D'you think we have a chance of winning?" Joe asked.

"We have every chance to win." Ginny said.

"Hm...Well, Harry, we shall join forces with England. I shall send out owls as soon as I can. When shall the battle start?"

"Battles have begun, Joe. We're slowly losing. Voldemort's forces have swollen since this war started."

"Right. Well, if you'll excuse me, I have some owls to send." Joe said.

"Of course. Shall I leave Remus to tell you about Voldemort?"

"Please. We shall be seeing each other soon, Harry." Joe stood and shook Harry's hand.

Ginny and Harry Apparated back to headquarters.

Ginny jumped into Harry's arms. "We've just gained America as allies! Yay!"

"I agree. But that was easier than I thought."

Ginny sat down and poured out glasses of butterbeer.

"You have a special gift, Harry. To America" She said as she raised her glass.

"To America" Harry repeated.

"So. What next, Oh fearless leader?"

Harry ignored her last few words.

"Russia is pretty big. It'll have a lot of wizards in it."

"Australia's with us, right?" Ginny asked.

"I'm not sure yet. Hermione hasn't gotten back."

There was a knock on the door and Harry opened it with a flick of his hand. Wandless magic was necessary, Harry thought.

"I've told Joe all about Voldemort, Harry. He got more and more doubtful of winning this war, but he also understands that if he doesn't help, then England and possibly the world will be destroyed. Just thought I'd let you know." Remus said as he leaned against the door frame.

"Thanks Remus. Go relax. You've done good today."

Remus nodded and closed the door.

Ginny stared into her glass.

"Ginny? You okay?"

Ginny looked up at Harry, tears about to overflow her eyes.

"Ginny!?" Harry almost threw away his glass as he slid to his knees in front of her.

"Harry. This is it, isn't it? The last war with Voldemort. I-I can't believe it. My whole life I've been in fear because of him. Now you're going to end it."

"Well...Not just me..."

"Harry. It's been you all along. I'm so happy.."

"Ginny. I know this isn't the best time, but I don't know when we'll be alone again. I've been trying to for weeks. But...D'you want to...I mean, will you--"

The floor trembled beneath Harry's knees as an explosion whipped through headquarters.

Ginny's eyes widened in fear. Harry jumped to his feet and pulled out his phoenix wand.

"Stay here" he said to Ginny as he ran out the door. Harry heard screams coming from downstairs. He thundered down the stairs until he reached the level where the screams were coming from. He ran into the conference room.

"I'm trying to tell you I'm on your side, you fool! Remus, it's me, we know each other!"

Harry looked to the other side where a crowd had formed. A familiar voice echoed through the room as he ran in.

"No proof! You just walk in here and expect us to believe you! Stupefy!" Remus shouted.

There was a bang, a scream, and then Remus went flying across the room.

"You fool, Remus! Don't you recognize me? Kingsly, I am not afraid to curse you to!"

"Stop!" Harry shouted before anyone else could get hurt. "Who is it!?"

"Harry. It's me Harry. Ron. Ron Weasley."

Harry's heart skipped a couple of beats.

"B-but your...dead?!"

* * *

I'll get into better explanations of the war in the next couple of chapters.

R&R Please!


	2. Chapter 2

"So tell us what happened, Ron. We saw you explode, but then you walk in as fit as a horse!"

Hermione looked up from her drink as she spoke to Ron. She had gotten back the previous day. She had brought excellent news of Australia preparing for the war. Voldemort had attempted to get in, but he couldn't get past the land wide shield that the magical world had produced to protect the muggles. Harry had then let Ron rest for two days before he spoke of where he had been for the last 9 years.

"I'll start from the very start. As you know, we decided to go to gringotts. The plan was perfect. Hermione as Bellatrix. Nothing could go wrong. But then we saw Travers and he knew Voldemort wasn't letting her out of his sight. He summoned Voldemort himself."

"Again, as you know, a battle broke out. The Order showed up almost instantly, as well. Someone from the Order must of been there, to."

"I got separated from you both from a blast that hit the ground between us. I was thrown into Ollivanders. When I got back into the street, the fight had already advanced to Gringotts. I was amazed at how quickly we got the Death eaters in there. I sprinted towards Gringotts, but I met a Death eater along the way. We fought, and he sent a spell i didn't recognize at me.

Next thing i knew, there was a pop, a figure appeared in front of me, then i was thrown back as the figure seemed to explode. I hit my head pretty hard. You all mustn't have seen the person appear. Whoever it was saved my life, though."

"When I woke up, Diagon alley was in ruins. The only thing that seemed to survive unscathed was Gringotts. Anyway, Bellatrix was standing over me. She tortured me there, before taking me back to the Malfoys. I heard Voldemort say that you'd come looking for me. After 5 years, Voldemort came into my room. He told me how you all didn't think I was strong enough to be apart of this war. But something told me he was lying, and obviously he was. He asked me to join him. I declined. After that, the tortures got worse and worse. But, Bellatrix came in one day; I'm not sure how long I was in there, though. She was ready to torture me. But something happened with her. I think the...Insanity from being in Azkaban has finally worn off. Anyway, she and Draco both came into my room one day. They wanted to help me escape. They're spies for us, Harry. They made me promise that I'd come back for them if they helped me escape. So, Draco created a distraction by pretending to get drunk and starting a fight with Macnair. Then Bellatrix got me out."

"I searched for six months before I found this place. Outside is bad Harry. It's like someone made a huge crack in the ground and all the lava and demons and whatnot have all come into England

"I know. It's bad." Harry replied. Ginny had tears falling down her cheeks as she stared at her brother. Hermione had him in an embrace.

"I'm sorry we thought you were dead. We thought you exploded" Harry mumbled.

"I understand. I would've thought the same." Ron replied into Hermione's hair.

Harry stood up and walked out the door. Surprisingly, Ginny followed.

"Don't you want to talk to Ron?"

"He won't be going anywhere soon. Now that he's back, I've got years to talk to him. It might be different for you" She slipped her hand into his.

Harry didn't answer. They walked through the corridors of the remake Harry did, based on Hogwarts. He'd used the elder wand to put protection on a bit of spare land, then he used magic to make a twin of Hogwarts as headquarters. Voldemort had made the real Hogwarts his headquarters.

"Do we have anymore plans?" Ginny asked as they walked past the room of requirement.

"We wait for Voldemort to make a move."


End file.
